


Sensitive Hands

by gayfishjelly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? idk it's very brief and at the end, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Fetish, Kaede is only mentioned once in the beginning, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, anyways to the nasty tags you are looking for, it's kiyo, you heard me this shit is happy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishjelly/pseuds/gayfishjelly
Summary: They’ve done plenty of dirty things together when no one was watching, but a certain aspect always bothered him. It was always him just being played with, and his lover neverreallytook part in the pleasure.He was going to change that.





	Sensitive Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this isn’t what I was planning to write at all…. But I made the mistake of reading porn in the middle of the day and my head can’t get out of the gutter soooo
> 
> Have some hand fetish porn woo *throws hands up in the air*
> 
> (also please note I took some liberties with this, and a lot of the canon’s plot is warped for happiness… including the major plot twist of the kidnapping ok let them be happy)

Rantarou was contently slouched on the bench outside, eyes closed and breathing steadily. Sure, they  _ technically  _ were in a life threatening situation, but with the leadership of Kaede, nothing had happened in well over a month. Or had it been two? No one was really counting the days anymore.

 

Their daily routine was trying the impossible “Death Road of Despair” a few times before giving up, but it was the only path that actually lead them out of here besides murder… He sighed thinking about it; not like it mattered anyways. Korekiyo was leaning on him, reading peacefully, and that’s all that was important to him at the moment.

 

He expected to hear his boyfriend ask what he was thinking about, given he usually did when he sighed. Opening one eye to check on the other, he smiled.  _ He actually fell asleep? Cute. _

 

He opened the other eye, just drinking the sight in, knowing fully that this was a rarity. After a few moments, he decided to lightly shake him awake, not wanting others to see him like this.

 

“Oh?” Korekiyo spoke aloud as his eyes fluttered open, and he sat up completely to get off of him, “I apologize. I forgot to rest until well into the night when I was in my room yesterday due to my reading habits.”

 

He chuckled a bit at the excuse. “It’s alright; I don’t mind.”

 

The rest of the day passed smoothly, as they typically did. However, this time Rantarou had troubles sleeping. He tossed and turned for around two hours now, his mind clouded over with thoughts of his lover, specifically what they did in bed.

 

He stared at the wall as he increasingly got more bothered but not the good kind of bothered. The memories all flooded into his mind, making him realize exactly what he felt was off. His boyfriend had never been the focus of pleasure,  _ ever _ .

 

A plan had to be constructed.

 

\----

 

After finishing up his late lunch, around three in the afternoon, Korekiyo was headed straight towards Rantarou’s room. The reason being he promised him that he’d let him paint his nails, after some hesitation. He gave a few knocks on his door and was immediately let in.

 

Rantarou shut the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to the table covered in a vast variety of nail polish colours, smiling softly at him. He would have smiled back if it weren’t for his mask and his nerves, but nonetheless he took a seat across from the other at the table.

 

“You ready?” the shorter boy asked with a little excitement in his voice. He nodded at him, taking a deep breath before removing the bandages from his hands and arms. They weren’t scarred or anything, he just typically kept them covered due to how sensitive they were. He flinched when the other took his right hand, and it must have been very apparent as he shot him a worried look.

 

“If you seriously don’t want to do this, I won’t force you.”

 

“I-It’s fine,” Korekiyo stuttered uncharastically, “I’m only anxious because I’m particularly not used to my hands being exposed.”

 

“Is okay if I ask why?” Rantarou seemed to be trying to make conversation to calm him down, or at least he thought so. He could never truly tell what he was thinking, and it must have been what made feel him so drawn to him.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing complicated… I only choose to cover them since my skin on my hands has always been rather thin, making them sensitive.” As soon as he admitted it, something changed in his boyfriend’s expression ever so slightly. He begun to pick up on the clues that he hadn’t been asked here to partake in nail art. None of the bottles were even open, and his hand was already in the other’s…  _ What was going on? _

 

“Well I hope you can enjoy this as much I am going to.” He smiled again at him, and Korekiyo was extremely confused. Did he not mean as much as he does, since he’s painted nails before--  _ oh… three of my fingers are in his mouth now…  _

 

_ Wait… _

 

As soon as the taller one of the two processed it, his entire face was practically burning out of embarrassment. Years of studying humans and how they act… and he’s so easily lured into a trap. That sure took a hit to his ego.

 

“R-R-Rantarou!” he almost squeaked out as his lover started to suck on his fingers. There was no doubt that arousal had shot down his spine and into his lower regions as his breathing soon became uneven. Rantarou glanced up at him before closing his eyes and proceeding to put on a very  _ erotic  _ display.

 

He knew he could pull his hand away at any moment to run away, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. His mind was becoming very hazy as he didn’t exactly know how to respond to not being the one in control.

 

His boyfriend soon stopped however, and stood up, taking him with him off to the side of the table. Once they were both off the ground and perfectly aligned with a path to the bed, Rantarou backed him up into falling on the covers. The entire time, Korekiyo’s face was bright red and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears loudly.

 

“You  _ are _ okay with this, right?” Rantarou asked as he paused in his tracks completely, making sure he wasn’t scaring him. Korekiyo took in a heavy breath in as he closed his eyes tightly before breathing out and opening them again, and he nodded.

 

“Out loud, so I can be sure?” The tall boy huffed at him for asking as he knew he was just saying it now because he was getting off to how he was reacting to this whole situation.  _ Rantarou laughed. _ To shut him up, he lifted his leg to rub his thigh against his obvious hard on, and it was super effective, getting a soft moan out of it.

 

After taking a while to muster his willpower up to overcome what he was doing, Rantarou shifted both of them into a much more comfortable position so that they were fully on the bed now. He then took his fingers and treated it like a phallic object again. Korekiyo couldn’t help but let out a few light and shaky groans as his mind was associating the wet feeling on his hand with the actual act, not to mention how sensitive he was. Speaking of which, he was  _ soaked _ .

 

Rantarou, noticing his squirming, moved his knee between his legs and started to grind on him, using his unoccupied hand to also pin him down even further. He was well rewarded with a broken moan of his name.

 

Feeling overwhelmed, tears of arousal were pricking at Korekiyo’s eyes, and it was soon becoming too much for him to handle. He wasn’t used to being dominated  _ at all.  _ Without warning, he came undone entirely in front of the other’s extremely interested eyes.

 

After a handful of seconds of assisting him in riding out his orgasm, Rantarou completely let go of him and sat up, still being very erect. This time it was Korekiyo’s turn to watch for a brief minute as Rantarou rubbed himself through his pants till he came as well. Both of them rested where they were at for a while, until the taller one spoke up.

 

“...I wasn’t aware you had a hand fetish, yet I am not surprised.”  _ Pillow straight to the face. _

**Author's Note:**

> Although many of us agree that Kiyo is a very dom top, I feel like he’d be very submissive if the tables were turned on him…
> 
> Anyways, I’m probably not going to start writing the next chapter of Bad For Me until towards the end of the month as I’m partaking in a fun danganronpa rp that takes up most of my time! (but I'd also love to hear your theories on why you think Kiyo was upset over the gift in Bad For Me until I update it :3c)


End file.
